Operation ANNOUNCEMENT
by ritsu01
Summary: Anything Not New Over Unsightly Nemesis Could Effect (to) Most Never-ending Troubles. Immediately after the new Totally Awesome Kids Next Door Moonbase is restored, Nigel Uno, a.k.a Numbuh One, calls everyone for an announcement. Sector Z will always be in our hearts.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Operation A.N.N.O.U.N.C.E.M.E.N.T.

Anything Not New Over Unsightly Nemesis Could Effect (to) Most Never-ending Troubles.

Location: Kids Next Door Moonbase.

Date: Immediately after the new Totally Awesome Kids Next Door Moonbase is restored.

* * *

Nigel Uno, the leader of Sector V, the hero who found the lost book of KND and the mysterious Numbuh 0 (who apparently is his father, pretty neat huh?) and the boy who saved everyone from Grandfather's tapioca factories, stepped onto the podium and cleared his throat before speaking unto the microphone.

In front of him were the hundred and thousands, possibly kabillions of the knd members worldwide, all waiting for his mega-ultra-important announcement. What could be so important to have him call everyone here? They wondered.

"Ahem." Numbuh One started, "Kids Next Door operatives from around the world! I would first like to say thank you for giving me your precious time to listen to my announcement. It seems like it was only yesterday when we worked together to defeat Grandfather and-"

"**WOULD YOU JUST GET IT OVER WITH BALDY?! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN LISTEN TO YOU BLAB THE SAME THINGS YOU'VE SAID AFTER GRANDFATHER'S DEFEAT. GET IT ON ALREADY!"**, screamed Numbuh 86.

Whinings of "Yeah!", "Hurry up! I wanna go home!" came from the whole stadium.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Numbuh 362 yelled. "Numbuh One, please continue." She smiled.

Numbuh One rubbed his forehead, "Thanks Numbuh 362." He smiled back.

"Listen up everyone, it is my greatest honor, and misery to announce that through the bizarre events that have occurred during the battle with Grandfather, I, Numbuh One of Sector V, have found out the location of the legendary, missing members of Sector Z, and why they disappeared." Numbuh One hung his head low.

Everyone gasped in surprise and fell deadly silent just waiting for Numbuh One to continue.

"I don't know how, or why Sector Z, but when Father created his first delightfulization chamber he had captured operatives Numbuh 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5 as his test subjects. However, something went wrong with the machine and increased the power of the delightfulization chamber eleventy billion fold."

Kids were shaking their heads in disbelief, some were even crying. Even Numbuh 362 was left speechless.

"I guess you all know what I'm about to say now. The legendary members of Sector Z, our heroes, comrades and fellow Kids Next Door Operatives are now...The Delightful Children From Down the Lane..."

"No...No way! Y-you, you can't be serious are you?!" Numbuh 4 screamed.

"This is just some bad joke right Numbuh One? You're almost as bad as Numbuh 2" Numbuh 5 asked, almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry guys, but unfortunately, it's all true." Numbuh One said, closing his eyes, trying to take in the information again.

"So all this time...we're been..." Numbuh 2 said, while shaking.

Numbuh 3 started crying loudly, "Why is the world so cruel? Why can't everyone just learn to love and get along?"

"If only we could Numbuh 3." Numbuh One said smiling.

He faced upfront to the crowd of disbelieving children, "If you're all wondering how I knew about this, well, I didn't manage to get back to the Moonbase on my own you know. When my dad, Numbuh 0 thought I needed help, he surprised me by bringing me to those creeps' mansion. I was as surprised and flabbergasted as you all are when he used the recommissioning device on them, turning them back to their once glorious selves."

"They were indeed as amazing and heroic as the stories tell. With their help I was able to get to the Moonbase headquarters unharmed. However, the effects of the delightfulization ray were too strong, and soon enough they reverted back to being the creepy delightful children we know and hate."

"Their last words were...Tell...the Kids Next Door...we miss them..." Numbuh One wiped a tear in his eye.

Cries and sniffling can be heard throughout the stadium.

Numbuh One straightened himself up and looked at everyone around. "And that is why everyone, we must fulfill Sector Z's wish and keep doing our jobs as proud Kids Next Door Operatives."

He faced Sector V, "And that is also why, no matter how much it'll hurt fighting the Delightful Children from Down the Lane knowing who they once were, we should keep strong and never fail to beat them. I'm sure that's what Sector Z would have wanted." Numbuh One smiled.

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 all wiped their tears, stood up straight and saluted their leader. "Yes sir!"

Numbuh One saluted his teammates back and faced everyone again, "That is all everyone. KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

* * *

Gosh, I don't know why but I just REALLY had the need to write this. I love the delightful children so much and it broke my heart knowing what happened to them. Watching the past episodes knowing this fact has been painful, but it made me appreciate them more, and I've grown to love them more.

I hope that didn't sound creepy :)) Read and review guys! XD


End file.
